What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Dreamtoons: Shrek
Dreamtoons: Shrek is a 2008 American direct-to-video hand-drawn animated fantasy comedy film starring the eight-time Academy Award-winning Dreamtoons characters Goldy Looks and the Goat Kids. Produced by DreamWorks Animation and released by Paramount Home Entertaiment, the film is an traditionally animated adaptation of the 2001 computer-animated film Shrek (which in turn is based on the 1990 children's book of the same name by William Steig), with the addition of the Dreamtoons characters Goldy Locks and the Goat Kids and seen through their point of view. TBD Plot Goldy Locks visits the Goat Kids in their house. While playing video games, Wolfen Wolf, in another scheme to catch them, disguises himself as a photographer (after he listened that Mama Goat has hired a photographer for a family photo) and kidnaps Baby in an attempt to get money. After a few failed attempts to get Baby out of Wolfen's lair (without knowing Baby had escaped by following Peter and Cat), Girly then shows her brothers and Goldy a time machine she bult, and decide to use it to stop Wolfen from kidnapping Baby. Clumsy accidentally blasts himself and the others into another time when he disobeys Girly's warning note ("Clumsy, do not press this button") and presses the button Girly mentioned in her note, sending them to the Middle Ages. Wolfen, realizing their idea, tries to stop them, but is brought along in the machine. Upon coming to an kingdom named Duloc (and putting on medieval clothes so as not to scare people), they try to get money to repair the machine's control buttons, but when Goldy accidentally shows her phone, they are confused with warlocks by the people. They get taken away by guards who took them to Durloc's short ruler Lord Farquaad, who decides to exile them, along with the kingdom's fairy tale creatures, to a distant swamp, which turns to be owned by a short-tempered ogre named Shrek, who agrees to go to Duloc and encounter Farquaad, with a donkey simply named Donkey, Goldy and the Goat Kids tagging along with him. After arriving Duloc, TBD TBD Cast * Tara Strong as Slimmy Goat, Girly Goat, Baby Goat and Goldy Locks * Rob Paulsen as Toughly Goat, Happy Goat and Clumsy Goat * Roger L. Jackson as Wolfen Wolf * June Foray as Mama Goat * Mike Myers (archive recordings, uncredited); Michael Gough (new dialogues) as Shrek * Eddie Murphy (archive recordings, uncredited); Dean Edwards (new dialogues) as Donkey * Cameron Diaz (archive recordings, uncredited); Holly Fields (new dialogues) as Princess Fiona * John Lithgow as Lord Farquaad ** Lithgow is the only actor from the original film to reprise his role in the new dialogues. * TBD * TBD * * * * Quotes *'Goldy:' (entering the Goats' house) Hi guys. * ---- * ---- *'Goldy:' Wow. Girly, what's this? *'Girly:' This is the Time-O-Machine 6000, one of my most recent inventions. I was thinking about using it to stop Wolfen and save Baby. * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- *'Wolfen: '(sees the Wolf, in Granny's nightgown, thinking he is a female as he woes him) Why hello, sweet cheeks. Expecting Red Riding Hood and the three piggies for your meal? Well, I expect that Goldy Locks and the little goaties for my meal. *(As Wolfen puckers up his lips to kiss him, the Wolf, disgusted, gives him a large slap in the face, leaving a paw mark on Wolfen's cheek) *'Wolf:' Seriously, lover-dog, you're just came here to pretend that I'm a female to you, just you can possibly tell that I am wearing this ridiculous granny dress, aren't you? *'Wolfen: '(in shock) What?! Egad! Forgive me, sir. Why'd you mention me before that you're nothing but a guy?! *'Wolf:' Now you know. Congrats. Hmm... (scoffs) Is it just me, or you're some quite a new wolf here? I never saw you around before. Where you from? *'Wolfen: '''From the future. *'Wolf:' Oh.... what's a future? *'Wolfen:' (''looks at the camera annoyed before turns back to Wolf) Well, anyways. If you're not a female, then in this case, why'd you sport on this granny nightgown for? *'Wolf:' This was originally a disguise, genius. I used this to try and eat that Little Red Riding Hood. But of course she then outsmarted me, which the same thing happened where I attempted to catch those little pigs by blowing their houses like a hurricane, except the one made with bricks. Surprise, surprise for my failed attempts. So what's your story, dude? *TBD ---- * Shrek: (notices Goldy and the Goat Kids are following him and Donkey) And just what are you kids doing following at me for? I don't expect you to tag along, you know. * Goldy: '(''hesitantly) Oh, well... we were just wondering if we could... um... * '''Slimmy: '''Help you out for your quest for that Farquaad guy. * '''Goldy: '''Yeah. * '''Shrek: What? Oh, no, no no, no! For now, only this donkey will be my guide to lead to that Farquaad. While you should've be in my swamp until my work is done, so you and all the fairy tale freaks to hit the road where you came from once I get back. Now why would you kids just turn straight back and get lost by stay at my property where you left off, hmm? Because just two of us in this situation is enough, and this not considering you to join our goose chase. * Goldy: '''Please, Mr. Ogre. We know... * '''Shrek: Just call me "Shrek". * Slimmy: '"Shrek"? Ha ha! More like "Stink". * '''Girly: '(angry; whispers) Slim'! * '''Goldy: '''Okay, Mr. Shrek. We know you hate company, even is to trespass your swamp. But please, at least give us a chance. Take us with you and Donkey. We are desperate for go home. * '''Shrek: That's exactly why I'm going to get a bottom for this by marching off to seek that loser in person, to tell him straight to rid of you and all of other fairy tale creatures from my swamp for good. So you can have your ticket for your peaceful freedom by throwing out some wild party at your grandmother's house, or whatever else at someplace you came from. * Girly: '''You don't understand, this's not '''really where we come from. * Shrek: You're not? Then where did you from anyway? * '''Goldy: '''We're from many years from the future. That's a situation of our own that we're going through. * TBD ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * Category:Crossover films